A display device such as a meter device for a vehicle or a clock may adopt a structure that a pointer is attached to an output shaft of a motor (see Patent Literature 1).
A motor used in the display device has been proposed which has a structure that a plurality of salient poles of a stator core is disposed along a peripheral face of a magnet and a coil is wound around two of the plurality of the salient poles (see Patent Literature 2). In the motor described in Patent Literature 2, three pairs or five pairs of “S”-poles and “N”-poles are disposed on an outer peripheral face of a magnet, the number of salient poles is set to be eight, and a coil is wound around two salient poles whose angular positions are shifted by 90° from each other.